Aqua Interalliance Cooperation
History and Overview *Announcement *Additions to the Aqua Unity treaty Text of Treaty Preamble We, the alliances of Aqua, in order to create a more peaceful sphere, do hereby sign these treaties of growth, aid, and peace. Part One: Mentorship AQUA MENTORSHIP PROGRAM An initiative to help both new and existing alliances in the aqua sphere Preamble: In celebrating the Aqua Team’s goal of cooperation and commitment, this mentorship program has been initiated to help out both new alliances looking to start on the Aqua Team and existing alliances that may be in need of assistance or help. Article 1. The Aqua Mentorship Program (AMP) will consist of aqua alliances who wish to volunteer their services for the betterment of the team. All external treaties have precedent over AMP to ensure stability amongst the mentoring and recipient alliances. Article 2. Alliances wishing to become a mentor for AMP must meet two criteria; 1) Must be an Aqua Team alliance, 2) Must be on the Aqua Team for at least 90 days. Mentoring alliances who meet these criteria can come and go as they like, they are not bound to this contract. Article 3. All mentoring alliances are required to have this contract posted on their own forum in a public place complete with contact information. Business can be conducted privately or publicly; it’s up to the interacting parties. The official copy of AMP will be held on the Aqua Team forum with an updated roster of participating Mentors. Changes to the roster can be submitted to any Aqua Forum administrator. Success stories, dialogue, problems and issues, or any other kind of communications between parties are encouraged to be posted and documented on the Aqua Forum. Article 4. Requested services can consist of, but not limited to; nation building guides/ideas, forum management, new aqua alliance guidance, writing charters/laws, CN etiquette and behavior suggestions, general friendship and camaraderie, and much more. Services requested to supply war guides or anything combative in nature is not allowed. Mentors caught supplying such material will be removed from AMP on a permanent basis. Article 5. Participating mentored alliances who wish to take part in the program will recognize Aqua as a peaceful sphere. In addition, the mentored will show respect towards their big brothers and the rest of Aqua. Part Two: Economics Aqua Prosperity Program Preamble: The alliances of the Aqua Team agree to help each other promote growth through interaction and cooperation. The goal of economic success across Aqua will be a combination of a friendly competitive environment with potential to maximize profits. New alliances to the sphere will have the opportunity to ensure themselves with a friendly pro-growth atmosphere. Article 1: Alliances agree to a monthly growth competition. Participating alliances will challenge each other to gain the most combined national strength based on comparative percentage between the first and last day of each month. Statistics will be kept on the official Aqua forums and the winning alliance will proudly display a trophy on their own forum for bragging rights. Article 2: Coordination of massive tech deals are encouraged to take place on the Aqua forum. An advisor from each participating alliances can coordinate amongst themselves to setup massive deals between alliances. Coordination is encouraged to be conducted on the Aqua forum, but can be achieved elsewhere. Article 3: All Aqua alliances agree to a continuing mission of making sure all nations are indeed set to the Aqua Team color. This will promote an increased amount of trading partners and Aqua growth. Article 4: In the event an economic deal between two Aqua alliances goes sour and a resolution cannot be met, one mediator will be appointed to ensure a peaceful conclusion to the matters. Article 5: Alliances agree to maintain a free trading market on the Aqua Sphere. Therefore: A. Signatories of this treaty agree to encourage their members to trade freely with members of other signatories that have needed resources. B. No signatory of this treaty will discriminate against members of other signatories in trading solely because they are from a different alliance. C. The signatories agree to work together to provide the best trades possible for their respective members. Part Three: Aqua Team Senate Senate Preamble: The signatories agree to maintain a free Aqua Team Senate. Therefore: Article 1: The signatories shall be free to allocate the votes of their membership for the Aqua Team Senate anyway they see fit. Article 2: No signatory will sanction a member of another signatory without consulting with that member's government before doing so, except in the case of an obvious nuclear rogue. Article 3: If a signatory member manages to procure a seat on the Aqua Team Senate, that member shall honor requests for sanctions from other signatory alliances as if they were from their own alliance. Part Four: Optional Aid and Defense Opt In Optional Aid and Defense Preamble: The undersigned alliances agree to this additional clause of Optional Aid and Defense. Article 1: Aid: No signatory of this treaty is obligated to come to the monetary aid of another signatory of this treaty. However, should a signatory alliance request monetary aid, the other signatories are encouraged to consider the request. Article 2: Defense: No signatory of this treaty is obligated to come to the defense of another signatory of this treaty. However, should a signatory alliance request defensive military assistance, the other signatory alliances are encouraged to consider it and may use this treaty as legal justification for entering a conflict at another signatory's defense. Part Five: Nonaggression Opt In Nonaggression Preamble: The undersigned alliances agree to this additional clause of non aggression. No signatory of this treaty shall attack, commit any actions of espionage, or assist others in doing so against another signatory of this treaty. Part Six: Cancellation Should any alliance wish to withdraw from all or part of this treaty, they must first inform the other Aqua signatories with a post on the Aqua forums, making it clear which section or sections they are withdrawing from. There will then follow a 72 hour grace period in which that alliance must adhere to all terms of non-aggression that have been agreed, as well as ensuring that any mentorees are not being left in an undermined position. Following this grace period, no terms, conditions, postage or packaging will apply. Signing All Parts For Armed Coalition of Valor *General iClean, Commanding Officer of the General Staff *Lieutenant General Sayeret, Executive Officer of the General Staff *Major General Caberfeidh, Communications Officer *Major General Lucius, Operations Officer *Major General King Chris, Personnel Officer *Major General Douglas Freeman, Intelligence Officer *Major General WhiteVelvet, Judge Advocate General Officer *Major General Rambo, Logistics Officer *Sergeant Major UnitedNations, Senior Non-Commissioned Officer ACV disbanded on the 5th of April 2009 For Camelot *Lightningdelta, Ruling Council *Londo Mollari, Ruling Council Camelot merged with Heroes of the Union to form Athens on the 3rd of August 2008 For Heroes of the Union *Rsoxbronco1 - Triumvir *President Fox - Triumvir *Dillpickle - Triumvir Heroes of the Union merged with Camelot to form Athens on the 3rd of August 2008 For Filipino Heroes *Bathala Bino, Supremo Filipino Heroes merged into the Grämlins For Fly *The Cabal: MoK *The Cabal: *The Cabal: *Minister of Defence: Imo *Minister of Internal Affairs: General Ergo *Minister of Foreign Affairs: Ezto *Minister of Finance: head_penguin *Minister of Recruitment: Deceptionshand *Minister of Education: James Fly merged into Athens on June 17, 2009. For =LOST= *Emperor Barron von Hammer *Minister of Foreign Affairs Sinister Minister *Minister of Internal Affairs Johnny No Legs *Minister of War The Corrupt Teacher *Chief Justice Wargarden *Deputy Minister of Foreign Affairs Hombre de Murcielago =LOST= withdrew from ICE on the 2nd of November 2010 For Mostly Harmless Alliance *WCR, Triumvir *Denzin, Triumvir *Johnson, Triumvir MHA withdrew from ICE on the 31st of December 2010 For Mushroom Kingdom * Archon, King * Trace, Prince * AirMe, Lord High Envoy * SirWilliam, Lord High Vanguard * tamerlane, Lord High Treasurer * Stormsend, Baron of Aquatics MK withdrew from ICE on the 16th of October 2008 For NATO * President: Anu Drake * Vice President: Wentworth the Brave * Secretary General: Lenny N Karl * Secretary of Defense: Hakim * Secretary of the Interior: Pollexter * Secretary of State: Duncan King * Secretary of Treasury: Buffalo Niagara NATO withdrew from ICE on the 16th of October 2008 For Ragnarok * Van Hoo III, Emperor of Ragnarok * General Lee, Prime Minister * SanderP, High Chancellor * Sir Michael Harland, Vice Chancellor * Topia, Lord of War Ragnarok withdrew from ICE on the 17th of September 2008 For TDSM8 *Head Monkey - Stumpy *Big Momma - Wing01 *Huggles The Rampaging Clown - Manonation *Master of Disaster - Orkules *HiveMind – Mikesher *Blood God – Zahg *Judge Dread - UncleStalin TDSM8 alliance has disbanded on February 19, 2009 For The Aquatic Brotherhood *Crushtania - Triumvir of Finance *Jm0406 - Triumvir of Growth *Tiberivs - Triumvir of State *Hendrik The Great - War Minister *MonE_Mike - Chief Ambassador *The Aquatic Brotherhood Congress The Aquatic Brotherhood merged into the Mostly Harmless Alliance on July 19, 2010 For the Grämlins *(DAC)Syzygy - Praetor (MoFA) *Zere - Executor (MoD) *Steelrat - Judicator (MoI) Grämlins withdrew from Aqua ICE on the 22nd of November 2009. For the Revolution *Primearch- Compstomper *Elder Arch- Golden Boy (FA) *Hierarchs: *1S1K_Kolohe (IA) *Jgoods (Defense) *SIRLOINofBEEF (Affluence) *F (Affluence) *Gaunty (IA) The Revolution withdrew from ICE September/October of 2008 For Zenith *Executive Triumvir: Brian Reimer *External Triumvir: Duncan King *Internal Triumvir: GogetaDBZ96 *Council of Ministers *Minister of Defense: Suvorov *Minister of Development: Metictype *Minister of Domestic Affairs: Kevonieia *Minister of Finance: Dpops *Minister of Foreign Affairs: Daniel Jeffery *Minister at Large: Kuja-Sin *Minister at Large: Nahzryn Zenith withdrew from ICE on October 28, 2008 Signing Parts I, II, III, VI For Fark * Dirk Farkly, Submitter * Pope Rodger, Squirrel * recockulous, TotalFark Council * Fluoroalien, TotalFark Council * Nuke Me Please, TotalFark Council * Captain Impavid, TotalFark Council Farkistan withdrew from ICE on the 18th of September 2008 Signing Parts I, III, and VI For the Democratic Order *ScottyBoomSnick, Chancellor *Douglas MacArthur, Minister of Foreign Affairs *Ghostlin, Low Senator *MacAddict, High Senator TDO withdrew or was the only remaining member of ICE around December 2010/January 2011 Category:ICE Category:Treaties Category:Defunct Treaties